


Lineage

by Sayl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayl/pseuds/Sayl
Summary: I couldn't think of a proper title. Just some fluff for future Lon'qu and Lissa.





	Lineage

    Her forehead is practically pressing against the glass pane as she leans on the window sill and stares down at the snow-covered courtyard below. It was no wonder she was up and dressed uncharacteristically early rather than trying to hold him down under the covers for warmth.

   She turns to face him with a jubilant expression, but it immediately shifts into one of surprise. Her brow furrowed with impatience, lips pursed into a subtle pout. “Hurry up and get dressed!! I need to see them!”

    He’s pulling his shirt on as she speaks, but aside from that and his coat Lon’qu is already clothed, boots and all. He knew that Maribelle would be arriving in the morning with her envoy, but he may have misjudged just how early. As he tucks the shirt down into the waist of his pants he sends her a small smile. **_“_** _You don’t have to wait on me, Lissa, just go. I’ll meet you down there **.”**_

    She smiles at him, not hesitating to take him up on that offer, but just as she’s about to leave the room, she stops in her tracks. She turns back to him, eyes wide as if she’s forgotten something important. “Oh, I need to get-”

_**“**  I’ll get him  **,”**_  He assures her with a nod.  _ **“**  You go  **.”**_

    Another smile from her, lingering for just a moment, before she bounds off down the halls. He watches for a moment, brushing his hand along the front of his shirt to smooth out the folds. A moment later, he  dons his coat before leaving the room, turning the corner into the adjacent doorway.

    Lon’qu enters the nursery, a child with tufts of dark hair still sound asleep in the crib. It’s too early to wake him, but the boy could sleep through just about anything if he wanted to. He reaches in, gently scooping the toddler into his arms. The boy shifts, grumbling a bit as he starts to wake up, “…Papa…” he grumbles, the whine in his voice laced with exhaustion.

_**“** You can still sleep, Owain  **.”**_  He soothes, cradling the boy in his arms and tucking him into his shoulder. Owain grabs onto his coat, tucking his face into the fur of his father’s collar. Content enough, he goes back to sleep as Lon’qu starts to head down to the main foyer.

    Lissa hadn’t seen her best friend in a while. Maribelle hadn’t been able to travel for some time, and Lon’qu had been held up in Ferox for the past few months. After the scare with Owain being sick last year, Lissa wasn’t ready to make the journey alone just yet. But with the Feroxi tournament coming up, Lon’qu was required to stay at the fortress for now. The preliminary trials were still underway for a Champion to be chosen.

    And Lon’qu hadn’t chosen one yet. It was a weird feeling to not be the one fighting this time around, but the politics of Regna Ferox required that the West Khan couldn’t represent himself in the arena.

    By the time he arrives, Lissa and Maribelle are already deep into their conversation, even if it had only been a few minutes. The Duchess has an infant boy with her, the one Lissa insisted was her new “nephew”. Lon’qu stops a few meters away, letting them have their moment before he intrudes.

    The Duchess holds the baby forward, Brady, she called him. Lissa reaches out, her hands make an almost childish grabbing motion as she accepts the offer to hold her nephew. Maribelle hands the infant over to her for a moment before excusing herself to retrieve something from the carriage.

   He watches as Lissa holds the baby, gently rocking him about, cooing some sort of nonsense at him, but she’s beaming. Lon’qu smiles a bit, hardly surprised by it. But what does surprise him is when she looks up. His wife is staring at him now, with a look he hasn’t seen in years. Her blue eyes seem to shimmer, her previous grin now something a little softer. He knows that look, and he knows what it means. His smile fades into a look of calm surprise, blinking once to make sure he isn’t seeing things. There’s a warmth in his cheeks as it dawns on him what she’s implying, but Maribelle’s return pulls Lissa’s attention back.

    He doesn’t let his thoughts linger there though…Surely she’s just excited. She was in the moment, just excited about holding a baby.   
    She’d always been a good mother.

* * *

    The week passed by and Lissa and Maribelle said their farewells early the next morning. Once the visiting party had departed, Lissa returned to their chamber, finding Lon’qu waiting there, leaning against the doorway, still only half dressed. She hesitates, blinking at him. He looks at her unsure, questioning. But before she can ask, he speaks.

   _**“** Do you…really want that  **?”**  _He asks, eyeing her curiously.

    “Hmm?” She isn’t completely sure what he means.

_**“**  Lissa, do you want another child  **?”**_

    She blushes, but she smiles, holding her arms out in a shrug as she twists her torso back and forth. “Well, I mean…Brady is super cute, and Owain’s a little older now…and…” She trails off, moving her hands in front of her as she wrings her fingers a bit. They hadn’t exactly discussed having another child yet.

_**“** You’re alright with more crying…more messes…not sleeping  **?”**_  He lists off some of the downsides of having a baby around, but the smile on his face shows that he’s not trying to discourage her. But he does want to make sure that she’s thought this through.

    She chuckles a bit at his usual practical-mindedness. Still smiling, she saunters forward, reaching out and placing her hands on his chest. She looks up at him, then briefly glances to the left, to the room where Owain is sleeping, then back up at her husband. “Yeah…It’s worth it.”

    Lon’qu nods in response, standing up from where he was leaning on the doorframe. He rests his hands on her shoulders, slowly running them down the sides of her arms, stopping just above her elbows as he plants a kiss on her forehead. _**“** Alright **.”**_

    She opens her mouth to speak, but his head lowers further, lips brushing against her ear. His voice is a low whisper, tone smoother than usual. _**“**  We can try now…if you want  **…”**_

    Any words Lissa had before seem to evaporate for now. All he hears is a sudden inhale, sharp but quiet. Her pulse seems to quicken against his lips as he places a kiss on the pressure point of her neck. One of his hands moves, sliding down to the small of her back. His hand guides her forward, but really he’s hardly guiding her at all. He follows her into the bedroom, fingers lightly trailing around to her hip as his other hand pushes the door shut behind them…

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my tumblr account


End file.
